Revenge
by Ella112
Summary: Cece betrays Jess in the worst way possible. Schmidt has been having relations with Cece for quite some time and feels he has to put things right. Will Jess do the right thing or will she mix fire with fire and have some fun ?
1. Chapter 1

Jess ran through the door in tears, all the guys were on the couch and looked round in shock when they saw her. Nick jumped up and ran over to her, Winston went straight to the kitchen to make her some coco and Schmidt just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Jess what's the matter, are you okay?" Nick had his arm around her but she struggled, she wanted to be alone right now.

"No Nick! I am not okay, I may be a lovely, happy, girly girl full of sunshine but not today. Today she went to far!" Jess practically screamed this at Nick, he looked horrified. All went silent and Winston dropped a spoon in the kitchen, if looks could kill. Schmidt was so confused and couldn't stand to wait any longer so he blurted it out, "Who went to far Jess?" At this point Jess collapsed onto the floor, she cried in to her cardigan as Nick tried to pick her back up, again she resisted.

"Cece..." she mumbled between gasps.

"What's she done Jess? I thought she was your best friend!" Winston felt like he had to say something, he had stayed silent for too long. Just then Schmidts phone began to ring in his pocket, it was Cece, he hesitated but Nick urged him to answer it.

"Hello, Cece? You're crying aswell, what's wrong with all the women up in her-. Oh, oh... okay, um, yeah..."

A wave of anger surged through Jess, she got up, lunged for the phone and screamed at Cece.

"HOW COULD YOU?! MY EX BOYFRIEND. I WAS WITH HIM FOR 6 YEARS! 6 CECE. YOU SLEPT WITH HIM... y-you crossed a line." Jess let the phone drop to the floor and Ceces pleas could still be heard, Schmidt picked up the phone and closed it, the end dial was the only noise for the next 10 minutes as all the guys helped jess onto the couch, covered her in blankets and let her enjoy the silence until eventually Schmidt said "She, she slept with him? How, why?" Jess had finished crying by this point but still couldn't speak, she mimed drinking and all the guys nodded.

"That's still no excuse, that's a pretty harsh thing to do to a friend." Winston felt sick, he thought Cece was a cool chick, not the type to upset someone as delicate as Jess. Nick had gone out to get Jess some aspirin, he thought she might need it later. Schmidt felt the worst, he had been sleeping with Cece, none of them knew that but it made him feel weird, like he had to make things right but the only thing Schmidt had ever been good at was sleeping with beautiful women and revenge...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I never know what to do in these situations." Schmidt said quietly from the kitchen, Jess had gone to her room to cry some more so he knew he was safe to talk to the guys. He walked from the kitchen and sat on the couch awkwardly next to Winston.

"There's nothing you can do man, girls have there own way of thinking" Winston was quick to offer useless advice, as usual and Nick just stared at him.

"Arghh!" Nick put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes with his palms, "I hate seeing her like this, she doesn't deserve any bad things."

"Oh come on Nick, now is not the time." Schmidt quickly returned to his usual self as soon as he had a plan in mind, "We all know you have a crush on Jess, it's not exactly a secret."

"What? I-I, uh.. um." Nick didn't want to admit it but he was right. "Whatever Schmidt, I've got work to do." Nick walked out of the apartment picking up his keys and slamming the door as he went.

"Well you touched a nerve there ma' brother." Winston was trying to make light of the situation.

Schmidt completely ignored his comment and thought carefully about his next move, "Winston, I have been sleeping with Cece, shh. No time for interruptions. I know, shocking. The Schmidtmeister has done it again. Anyway, I feel bad, guilty so to put things right I am going to sleep with Jess, make Cecelia jealous, even things out ya know... ?"

"Oh god, no. Oh... no, no, no. I have, um.. a thing, that nee-, that I need to do." Winston was horrified and ran out the room to the comfort of his bed.

Schmidt cracked his knuckles, stood up, straightened himself, walked over to Jess's room and knocked three times. She answered and was just about to tell him she didn't want to talk when he put a finger to her mouth and whispered in her ear, "I'll take care of all your troubles," He hesitated, "Beautiful."


End file.
